


Braids

by SaxSpieler



Series: Verǫld Vǫrðr [8]
Category: Runescape
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxSpieler/pseuds/SaxSpieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World Guardian, when she’s anxious, will braid just about anything she can get her hands on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot written as a warmup for a future project. Just wanted to hash out how a certain plot point in said project might play out in Finley's canon. Also, I needed to work on writing Nomad, so there you go.
> 
> Takes place during Dishonor Among Thieves.

_Curse those Mahjarrat for taking so long. Don’t they know we’re on a tight schedule?_

_We?_

_No._

_I am on a tight schedule. The rest of these meddlers hardly matter._

“Hands off. Unless you want to lose them.”

“Aye, sorry!”

The werewolf’s snarl and the World Guardian’s hasty reply brought Nomad back to the present. Looking up, he saw Jerrod, teeth bared, his eyes fixed on Bannbreker as she quickly back-stepped out of his personal space.

_What was that all about?_

A quick glance at Moia and Daquarius, both of whom sat silently on the stone and dirt floor of the tunnel, was clarification enough.

Moia’s hair had been expertly braided into intricate designs that resembled lace, and, while Daquarius’ hair was much too short for the same treatment, a small, stubby braid stuck out from behind his left ear.

Nomad choked back a dry laugh, rolling his eyes.

Bannbreker had apparently tried to braid Jerrod’s hair - fur? - but the werewolf had refused. Almost violently.

He watched for a moment as the World Guardian fiddled shakily with her own braided hair before turning his attention back to the fact that the five of them were wasting time waiting for the last four members of the heist team to arrive.

_I could just barge ahead and find the Stone myself. I could._

_But should I? It’s best to wait._

_I can’t wait. Can’t._

_I’ll have to wait. I’ll need these idiots for backup and cannon fodder if Sliske’s put any sort of effort into the Stone’s defense._

_I can handle anything that conjurer could throw at me. Alone._

_Can I? As I remember, that twitchy wretch over there currently tying her hair in knots was a bit of a handful the last time we met._

_She was._

_I should kill her for what she did to me. I should._

_But can I?_

_…_

_Yes. Of course I can. If I play my cards right, that is._

_Focus. I’m after the Stone. I need it. Dealing with the barbarian can wait for later._

Grumbling, he kicked at a stray rock before sitting cross-legged on the ground, still deep in thought.

He mused, planned, and organized, playing out each possible outcome in his mind.

Finally, everything clicked into place. He had his plan.

Now all he needed to do was set it in motion.

_All I need to do is t-_

A slight tugging on his cape interrupted him. Stumbling up and around, he came face to face with a very startled Bannbreker, her hands thrown up as if in defense.

“What are you doing?” he hissed. She slowly lowered her hands, shaking her head.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “It’s just tha-”

“Just _what?”_

“You don’t have any hair to braid.”

Confused, more than anything, he reached back for his cape and pulled a collection of the tattered and torn strands of fabric forward.

They were loosely braided together.

Turning the braid in his hand, a new thought trickled into existence: a slight addendum to his plan. It was one that carried no small risk, however.

“Fine,” he sighed at last, turning around and sitting himself back down. “Have at it, if it assuages your anxiety.” It was another few seconds before he heard Bannbreker take a seat and felt her resume her cape-braiding. “Why are you so nervous, anyway?”

“It’s that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Fucking _hell,_ Two-Arses…”

“What was that?”

“Ah, nothing.” She was silent for a moment, and when she spoke again, her voice was little more than a mumble. “It’s just this whole fecht - taking down a scunnersome trickster with a bunch of chaos-lovers…”

“Hm.”

“And, not knowing what Sliske’s got guarding that bloody bit of rock is really chewing away at my nerves, aye?”

“You’re afraid. You don’t know who you can place your trust in and then depend on to return the courtesy.”

“Aye, that’s about it.”

_Perfect._

That was his cue. He was glad that Bannbreker couldn’t see his smile.

“Well, what about this? Whatever Sliske throws at us when we find the Stone, we work together to defeat it. If you watch my back, I will watch yours.”

Her cape-braiding stopped abruptly.

“Wha? But I thought tha-”

“You thought that I craved vengeance for you almost killing me.” He turned around, his cape still in Bannbreker’s hands. “You thought that I was still out to steal your soul. You thought that I couldn’t be trusted after our spat under Soul Wars. Yes, Bannbreker, we have been through this before. As I said, that might have been true in the past, but today, we are allies, are we not?”

She blinked, her brow furrowing.

“Aye…I suppose?”

“You suppose right,” he continued. “We have a common goal, a common enemy, now. Our personal grudges can be set aside for a while. Possibly even for good, though I admittedly doubt it. Nevertheless, can I count on you to fight at my side for the time being?”

_Come on, you naive little pest. Trust me. I know you will._

“Aye,” she said finally, nodding her head firmly.

_There. Got you._

“Then you can count on me to fight at yours.” With that, he held out a hand. After a moment, she took and shook it, dropping the cape strands to the ground.

“You’d better not be talking keech to me, Nomad,” she said, an ever so slight edge working its way into her voice.

_And, she threatens me. At least she’s not completely pathetic._

“On my honor, I am not.”

“Right, then. I’ll hold you to that.”

The sound of footsteps echoed off the tunnel walls, accompanied with muffled, arguing voices. The rest of the heist team had arrived.

_Finally._

The two of them stood, joining Moia, Jerrod, and Daquarius. It was time to move.

_So, the plan?_

_The plan._

_As soon as whatever Sliske has guarding the Stone is dealt with, I’ll drive my staff in between Bannbreker’s eyes and get rid of her for good._

_She won’t see it coming._

_…_

_That was bad._

_It was._

_Focus on the plan. Everything needs to proceed cleanly - I’m poised to kill two birds with one stone, after all._

_…_

_Well, one bird. With a staff._


End file.
